plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus Flytraplanet
225px |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Flytrap Environment |ability = When a Plant here does damage and survives, heal your Hero for that much. |flavor text = Not far from Mercury Flytraplanet.}} Venus Flytraplanet is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability heals the plant hero for the equal amount of damage all plants that survive the current turn of combat in it do. This ability persists until Venus Flytraplanet is removed from the field. Origins It is based on a Venus flytrap (Dionaea muscipula), a carnivorous plant that catches its prey with a trapping structure formed by the terminal portion of each of the plant's leaves, and a planet, possibly Venus, a planet from the Solar System. Its name is a portmanteau of "Venus flytrap," the plant it is based on, "Venus," and "planet," an astronomical body orbiting a star or stellar remnant. Its description references how Venus and Mercury are close to each other. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Environment *'Ability:' When a Plant here does damage and survives, heal your Hero for that much. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Not far from Mercury Flytraplanet. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With This environment allows any plant to essentially function like . Due to this, it can easily be used to put yourself back on the upper hand in terms of health. Playing a strong plant in this environment can allow you to rejuvenate most of your health in a very short amount of time. Plants with the Strikethrough trait are also of note when played in Venus Flytraplanet. Since their attacks do damage to both the zombie on the field and the zombie hero behind, this combo can essentially allow you to heal for double the plant's strength. Plants that attack in multiple lanes or have Splash Damage can also be used to maximize the amount healed. Unfortunately, you also need to keep the plant in the environment alive, otherwise, its ability will not activate. This means that strong zombies, plant-harming tricks, and bonus attacks will prevent you from healing, nor can you swarm with cheap, low-health plants for massive healing. However, this environment's ability also activates by any form of damage done by the plant to anything from your opponent's side. This makes plants whose ability activates when played very useful, as your opponent can't deal with that unless they block it. While such plants are only normally playable as Solar Flare, they are exceptionally powerful examples. For example, just by playing , you will heal for 4 health per zombie on the field. Dandy Lion King's ability to cut half of your opponent's health also activates Venus Flytraplanet's ability; the more health your opponent has, the better. While not having "When played" abilities, other powerful examples include Mirror-Nut, Sergeant Strongberry, Admiral Navy Bean, and Punish-Shroom. It is highly recommended to bring Pepper M.D.s with this environment, as healing will be rampant while this environment is in play, especially in conjunction with plants who have an attack that do damage to multiple targets or plants who attack multiple times. Since Venus Flytraplanet's healing ability activates for each individual hit, this results in it healing multiple times, which in turn activates Pepper M.D.'s ability multiple times as well. Some examples would be plants with Splash Damage, Kernel Corn, and even offensive Team-Up plants. The best plant to play in this environment, however, is Heartichoke, as when Heartichoke does damage, Venus Flytraplanet heals you, allowing Heartichoke's ability to do further damage to your opponent. Even better, this cycle repeats indefinitely until either your health is full or if your opponent breaks the cycle by blocking due to the damage done by Heartichoke's ability healing you again. This combo is very effective if you are on low health or your opponent has depleted all Super-Blocks. However, do not use this environment if Sneezing Zombie is on the field, as her ability makes this environment's ability useless. You also need to keep the plant in the environment alive, otherwise, its ability will not activate. Against Make it a priority to deal with this environment as soon as possible. If left alone, your opponent can easily regain any health your zombies have chipped off, and even create powerful combinations such as the Heartichoke + Venus Flytraplanet combo. Replace this environment with an environment of your own as soon as possible. If this cannot be done, the next best solution is to do whatever it takes to prevent the plant in the environment from being a threat, such as destroying or Bouncing that plant. You can also have Sneezing Zombie on the field to make the environment useless. One can also bounce it with the exscavator zombii Gallery 6AA849EF-8C72-4B99-A959-E4175596B200.png|Venus Flytraplanet's statistics venusflytraplanetcard.jpg|Venus Flytraplanet's card FlytraplandCardImage.png|Venus Flytraplanet's card image VenusFlytraplanetGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Venus Flytraplanet's grayed out card Flytrapland.png|Venus Flytraplanet's textures 3 Venus Flytraplantets.jpg|Three Venus Flytraplanets on ground lanes Before1.PNG|Venus Flytraplanet activating its ability After.PNG|Wall-Knight healed from Venus Flytraplanet's ability Screenshot 2017-08-10-06-08-31.png|Venus Flytraplanet glitched out Trivia *Its graphics were glitched on the card screen, showing the flytraps hovering over the land. This has since been fixed. *During its idle and healing animations, the player can see that its flytraps are, in fact, Venus Flytraps (the fighters). *During its idle animation, a fly is seen flying into a flytrap's mouth. However, it escapes shortly after. **This is similar to Slap Grass and Chainsaw Flytrap, as they are also flytrap plants that have flies buzzing around them during their idle animation. Category:Environment cards Category:Flytrap cards Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants